


A Tale of celebrities and baristas

by MissBlaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, idon'tevenknowwhati'mwritting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlaze/pseuds/MissBlaze
Summary: Erwin Smith is a well-known actor living in New York. He is tired of fame and shitty relationships. What will happen when he meets Levi, the only person who seems completely oblivious about who is Erwin?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Tale of celebrities and baristas

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I'm writing this. But well here I go. Please tell me in the comments if you prefer long to short chapters cause I really don't know. Thanks for reading!

“ Look Mike I know that what I’m asking you is nearly impossible, but it’s my mom’s birthday and I really want to celebrate it with my family. No fans, no paparazzi and no press. Yes, I know it won’t be easy. Okay, thank you Mike. See you tomorrow! Sure don’t worry I’ll give your regards to my mum! Okay bye.”

Erwin finished the call and sighed. He really loved being an actor, but sometimes it was too much. He enjoyed acting and he was really grateful for his fans, but sometimes he was fed up. Since his first movie success almost five years ago, when he played Commander Hertel in his first big role movie and he was “ imposing and wonderful, a rising star”- not his words, but _The New York Times_ – his private life was almost nonexistent. People stopped him on the street asking for autographs and when he was in a restaurant fans came asking for photos.

There was only one person who was completely oblivious to Erwin’s success: Levi, the cute barista from the small coffee shop near Central Park. He discovered the establishment on a lucky day when Starbucks was too full, and he heard some fans screaming his name. So to be out of the spotlight, he entered this small, cosy-looking shop that was almost empty. And that’s when he saw him: short, over twenty-few, with a straight nose, pouty lips and stormy grey eyes. Erwin had been struck. Then, the “smooth and charismatic Erwin Smith”, asked stammering if they had coffee. Levi, with a great expression of are-you-a-moron-this-is-a-coffee-shop, prepared Erwin’s coffee. And that’s how Erwin found himself going to the small coffee shop for the last two months at least once a day.

After talking to Mike, he showered and dressed, grabbing some glasses and a baseball cup to not be recognized. He decided that today he’d ask Levi on a date. Since his first time at the coffee shop, he could say that he was almost eighty-two per cent sure that a friendship had blossomed between him and Levi. Okay, maybe saying that he was an eighty-two per cent sure was too high, but he was pretty sure that they were on good terms. It was difficult to know with Levi as he always wore an unimpressive expression, but Erwin was one of the only costumers that Levi bothered to acknowledge (he never called him Erwin though, always Smith or Blondie) and he swore that he had smiled at him twice. Not once, twice! In Erwin’s mind, this had to mean something. So he grabbed his keys and left the house determinate to ask Levi on a date.

The café was really near, around fifteen minutes from his apartment. He entered the café and went to the counter.

“ Good morning Levi, how’s everything going? “

“ Fine. What do you want today Smith?

His voice was direct, but not rude. He really found Levi’s mannerisms endearing.

“ May I have a coffee?”

  
“ Sure.”

This really was his opportunity. So before Levi turned around to take his order, he decided to speak.

“ Er… Levi, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab some coffee tomorrow?”

Levi looked at him, fixing him an intimidating glare.

“ I don’t like coffee” he deadpanned. And turned around to prepare Erwin’s beverage.

Erwin’s mind tried to process the information. He knew he must look pathetic. What would the press say if they had witnessed the “golden bachelor “ make a fool of himself? Reluctantly, he had to admit that that hurt his ego. He internally sighed, waiting for his order to be ready so he can’t be out of here as soon as possible and don’t make things awkward. Levi didn’t even spare him a look when he gave him his coffee.

“ Thanks” he muttered quickly “and bye…” he said lamely.

He left the café feeling like a complete fool. He should have known that things would go like this. Maybe Levi just wasn’t interested? Or maybe he wasn’t interested in going in a date with a guy that had to be 5 years his senior? Or maybe Erwin wasn’t his type? He should have known it. Darn it! He took a sip of the coffee. It was strong and with a lot of cream and sugar, as Erwin liked it. He kept sipping it slowly, as I was hot until it was nearly finished. He kept strolling until he found a bin, took the last sip and disposed to throw the paper cup, but he observed that someone had written something on it. His heart started beating fast as he read the note.

_I drink tea._

_Friday at 5:00 p.m. at Central Park._

_Don’t be fucking late Blondie._

_-Levi._

Erwin was completely elated! He couldn’t believe that he had a date with Levi. He had started making a plan already: meeting at Central Park, going to a nice coffee shop and afterwards strolling a little, maybe even holding hands? He really was an old sap. He smiled and kept walking, not even being bothered when some fans asked him for some photos, or he saw the paparazzi. No. He had a date with Levi, and no one and nothing was going to ruin that.


End file.
